


Kalingra, Krishna

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [5]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Srimadbhagavatam
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Just another morning with THE brat of Vrindavana.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kalingra, Krishna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohini96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohini96/gifts).



> Kalingra is a sprightly raga of the dawn.

“Wake up, Gopala! The sun is about to rise… the cows are waiting!”

“Krishna?”

“Is he still not awake?”

“If you don’t get up now we’ll tell Aunt Yashoda all about yesterday’s butter-hunting fiasco!”

“Come on guys, let’s have it louder!”

“KRISH… NA!”

“Looks like he is in no mood for stopping his dramatics… hey, we should really call Aunt Yashoda now, we are getting late!”

“I think Sridama is right for a change, you know.”

“Let’s do it! Come on.”

“Aunt Yashoda, are you listening?”

“Aunt YASHO… DA!”

_Oh no, here come the brats,_ grinned Yashoda, turning to look at THE brat who was still (pretending to be) fast asleep.


End file.
